The spell
by DGF
Summary: A murder mystery that YOU have to solve. Can you figure out who it is?


Harry Potter: The boy who lived. Girlfriend is Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger: boyfriend is Harry Potter

Ron: Best friend is Harry Potter. loves Hermione.

Draco Malfoy: Rival is Harry Potter. Hottest Slytherine boy. hates Pansy

Snape: Man who looks evil but saves Harry Potter all the time.

Pansy: annoying girl. in love with Draco Malfoy. does whatever he wants including killing harry potter. mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crabbe and Goyle. useless except for being pigs and Draco's goons.

**__**

**_If you want to hear how he died listen close, the story is about to be told._**

**_He didn't die of a bullet shot or germs running off of mold._**

**_He died of a spell,_**

_**which the story will tell,**_

**_right before the trip with his friends,_**

**_most people might have thought he would fight until his end._**

**__**

**__**

"14 more days until schools over!" exclaimed Ron happily.

"Yeah that sucks." complained Harry

"Why? You are staying with me, and Hermione right?" Ron asked confused

"Yeah, that's the problem." Harry answered jokingly.

**Day 1**

"Dang, I forgot to tell you guys!" said Hermione. "I can't stay over with you. I'm going to Michigan! Guess that just leaves you 2. Unless you want to come with me."

"Yeah sure we'll come with you!" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Okay then start packing!" said Hermione happily. "I love you Harry." She gave him a quick kiss, "See you later Ron!" Then she left them in the hallway and went to the Gryffindor common room.

Then, it happened. someone said Avada Kadavra. With a turn of a head he saw a green light from his murderer's wand, and before he fell to the floor he said,"You will not get away with this..." No one knows who it was or why they did it, but they did it.They killed him. They killed Harry Potter. They killed "The Boy Who Lived", they killed the one Voldemort was not able to kill.Now Harry is not "The Boy Who Lived", oh no, he's now "The Boy Who Lived-Then Died" (A/N alright, alright, i know its a little, well...yeah, but this is part humor right?) But why? This is a murder case. remember to get your notebook and pencil out, fast.

**The Suspects**

**1. Draco Malfoy**

**2. Pansy Parkinson**

**3. Crabbe**

**4. Goyle**

"Harry!!!!!" Ron yelled in horror when he saw his best friend lying on the ground. "Harry! Please don't be dead!" He yelled again, this time running to his motionless friend. "Help! Hermione! Professor! Anyone! Help, please!" He begged out to anyone who was there. When no one came, he picked up his limp, motionless friend and carried him to the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Help me please! Harry, he's he's-" Madame Pomfrey cut him off.

"Bring him here child! Quickly now!" She screamed.

_I have to get Hermione, this will be horrible news to her. I...I..._ Then he burst out into tears running to the Gryffindor common room. "Hermione! Hermione! Where are you?!" Ron cried.

"Ron?" She came running out of the girls dormitories. "Whats the matter? Why are you crying, where is H-" Loud cries from Ron cut her off, but gave her a hint of what happened. "Is Harry...Is he, hurt?" She asked with the greatest concern.

"N..No..." He stuttered. "He..." Then he went into full out crying. "F...ff...follow...me...H...He..Hermione." Ron said trying to stop his crying. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her all the way to the infirmary.

"Ron, Ron please! Tell me what happened to my..." She froze when Ron brought her to the bed of her beloved boyfriend. "Harry!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, so that even Malfoy got worried and ran to where he heard the scream come from. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She burst out crying. "Madame Pomfrey...is he...is my..." Pomfrey nodded. "NOOOO!" She screamed again. "PLEASE TELL ME THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO! PLEASE, PLEASE! I LOVE HIM TO MUCH FOR HIM TO DIE!" By this time, Hermione had attracted a crowd.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked. " Is that Potter?" She nodded, not caring who was talking to her. "Well, it's about time 'The Boy Who Lived' finally died!" Malfoy laughed along with the other Slytherine.

Then the laughing was cut short when Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy's throat and yelled, "SHUT-UP YOU EVIL COCKROACH!" It was silent, Everyone was waiting to see what Hermione would do to Draco. Then the time came when she once again spoke. "Avada Kada-" then she pointed her wand at a bird outside the window, "Vra." A green light shot out of her wand and was so powerful, it broke through the glass and it killed the bird, and a tree about 200 yards away from the bird. Everyone was stunned, they all knew that she capable of powerful spells, but this, this was more than anyone expected, even Hermione herself expected. "I don't want another life to be taken away from us, even if it _is_ an evil little cockroach. Don't you ever EVER say anything bad about my brave Harry ever again." She said calmly, but irritated. She left the room not wanting to see her dead boyfriend lie there.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Nighttime**

"Jeez, never seen Granger like _that_ before." whispered Draco to Crabbe while walking down to the Slytherine common room. "Kinda scared me."

"That must have been really bad for you. You're not easily startled." Crabbe whispered back.

**"OH DRACIE POO! COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN TERRIFIED!!!!!!** Yelled Pansy from across the hallway running to Draco.** " WHILE YOUR AT IT GIVE ME A KISS TOO!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh!!!!!! Run for your life!!!! It's Pansy!!!!!** Draco warned Crabbe, and anyone who was in their way, now running to the room.


End file.
